Convertible off-road sports vehicles such as those of the JEEP® brand have increased in popularity in recent years due in large part to their off-road capabilities. Convertible off-road sports vehicles have an open passenger compartment. A frame which is fitted with a roll bar surrounds the passenger compartment to protect occupants in the event of an accident. A cover which is made of a soft canvas or canvas-like material can be detachably fitted on the frame. The cover typically has a non-transparent top with transparent or semi-transparent side and rear windows.
The conventional cover for convertible off-road sports vehicles forms an enclosure around and transmits little sunlight or air into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Additionally, many of the conventional covers are not waterproof and fail to prevent entry of precipitation into the passenger compartment. Therefore, a vehicle top which is suitable for convertible off-road sports vehicles and facilitates entry of sunlight and air and prevents entry of precipitation into the passenger compartment of the vehicle is desirable.